1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a vehicle lamp system which includes a plurality of light source units.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a vehicle which includes a keyless entry function, a hazard lamp light device is known which turns on a hazard lamp when a keyless entry mechanism is used to confirm locking and unlocking of a door lock (refer to JP-A-2006-130937).